vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discootheque Love
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji Yureru FUROA no ue de BIITO o kizamu kimi wa MIRABOORU ni hansha shiteru Hikari to odotteiru you sa Nagareru sono kami to ka aoi hitomi no wana ni DOKYUUN! tto tsuki mekareta kokoro Mou kugidzuke da Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara Hokano yatsu ga jyama dekinai you ni Jumon o kakete tsuresareru no ni Genjitsu o minayo! Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru HAATO BIITO mo zutto takanaru Sokonashi datte wakatteru Dakarakoso zokkon de Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimaru kigasurunda Discotheque★Love RIARU na yume o mitara Nanimokamo ga fuan de BEDDO kara sugu tobidashite hiya ase nante kaiten da Konna otoko jya dame da Tashou tsuyoki de iinda! RIIDO dekiru dokyou ga nakya Furimukaseran nai yo Imasara ni natte ketsui ga dekita Isoga nakucha saki kosarechau yo Dakara konya wa DJ kakete ne SUPESHARU na DANSU BIITO Sousa kimi wa kitto oboreru HAATO BIITO mo SHINGU shiteiru Sokonashi datte wakaru daro? Zokkon ni shiteyan yo Kono FUREEZU ga kitto kanaderu ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Koi ni ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimatta kigasurunda Discotheque★Love Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru... Sokonashi datte wakatteru... Kedo akiramenai yo...! Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru HAATO BIITO mo zutto takanaru Sokonashi datte wakatteru Dakarakoso zokkon de Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimaru kigasurunda Discotheque★Love Letra en Español En la tambaleante pista de baile Ella esta ahí, moviéndose con el ritmo Las luces y el baile son Reflejadas en la esfera disco Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos azules Un golpe, siento mi corazón saltar con el ritmo Tú ya te has clavado en mí Si pudiera hacer magia, entonces Detendría a los demás chicos para que no interfirieran Usando un hechizo, yo te podría llevar lejos Pero eso no es real en esta situación Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces Y se que esto no terminara Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero Creo que esto esta comenzado Amor de discoteca Meditando sobre este problema Todo se vuelve complicado Como si pronto despertara de este sueño, todo sudado Yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno Alguien más fuerte te quedaría mejor No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de mirarte Y ahora, he tomado una decisión Me apurare y me acercare donde estas Porque esta noche el dj esta tocando Un ritmo muy especial Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Ahora el ritmo de mi corazón esta cantando ¿Sabes que esto nunca se terminara? Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy de que puedo tocar esa frase Que se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo En un instante, me he enamorado Creo que esto ha comenzado Amor de discoteca Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Y se que esto nunca se terminara Pero se que no me rendiré Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Mi corazón ha latido todo este tiempo Y se que esto nunca se terminara Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo Y en ese instante, una gota cayo de un sombrero Creo que esto esta comenzado Amor de discoteca Categoría:Lelele-P Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama